


Desperate Pleasures

by lha



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Frottage, Hostage Situations, M/M, Masturbation, self/self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Gabriel knows what the other him is capable of but he also knows what he enjoys.





	Desperate Pleasures

Gabriel really wasn’t sure at all what was happening. He had been snatched, abducted, transplanted from his own ship and found himself staring at someone who looked eerily familiar. He’d tried to fight but there had been more of them and while they hadn’t killed him, they also didn’t seem to be particularly reticent to do as much physical damage as necessary to subdue him. He’d woken in a confined cell, a hard bench and a bucket his only company. The other Lorca had visited several times, always asking questions about him, where he’d come from and perhaps more surprisingly than anything, how he had gotten here.

_ They’d had almost no notice of something happening before this other version of himself had appeared. It was like looking in a mirror Gabe thought, but with more soft lighting and a better reconstruction job. This man looked younger, more innocent and when he’d tried to fight them off it had become achingly clear that he hadn’t had as much experience of the rough and tumble as he himself had. He’d heard rumors of another universe, an inverse of their own, and the potential seemed… promising. If all it took to get this information was to break this other him well then, so be it.  _

It was odd, trying to create rapport with yourself, or at least enough of a relationship that he’d perhaps think twice before killing him. He’d held off on sharing any more information than was strictly necessary, but it seemed that there were as many differences between what the two of them knew as their were similarities. Despite himself however, he found the other Lorca strangely compelling. There was something about him, something dark and dangerous, as though he’d taken every decision Gabriel had been too frightened to and somehow gotten away with it. 

_ Gabe was frustrated. If he was going to get anything useful from his other version if him, it had to be soon and for all his innocence, it seemed that he had some steel through him. Even after a trip to their off-grid agonizers this other version of him had seemed more inclined to discuss the history if the family fortune cookie business than anything else. Even after he’d been given the opportunity to shower and have his ridiculous costume cleaned. There was something about his particular brand of naivety though, about his conviction that this resistance was worth something. There was something somehow pure about it, about him. It was… intriguing. _

Gabriel was running out of options. He had learnt enough about these people to know that they would kill him as soon as he ceased to offer them at least the promise of something. He watched as the other Lorca arrived outside the holding field today, quite clearly irritated beyond all reason. He knew that expression, knew that feeling. He was angry. Livid. But not with Gabriel this was about something bigger. 

“Bad day?” he asked.

_ ”Had better,” Gabe replied. _

“Anything I can do?” Gabriel asked.

_ ”Tell me how the hell you got here?” _

“I thought we’d established quite extensively that I don’t know the answer to that,” he replied.

_ “So you say,” came the dry reply. _

“And will continue to,” Gabriel replied, “because it’s the truth.”

_ ”That’s’ really not very convenient, Gabriel.” _

It was said with such a distinct drawl. A drawl that Gabriel recognised intimately.

“And what exactly would you like me to do about that?” he asked, arching an eyebrow in what he knew was a risky charge.

_ Gabe looked at the other him for a full moment, just taking the time to watch his reactions. It was so odd watching the alien feelings playing over his own face. It had been an horrific day, his blood was running hot and his skin felt tight. He needed something to take the edge off and not for the first time lamented the fact that Michael was posted too far away for them to arrange a meet up. Cracking his knuckles, he watched for a reaction but the jockular eyebrow, the tempting gaze continued. What was that look? What was going on in his head. _

_ “What are you offering to do?” he asked eventually. _

Gabriel knew what was coming before the other him had cracked his knuckles in obvious threat. Knew that after a day like he’d obviously had, what it was that he’d want to do to blow off steam. While Gabriel might have turned to the gym if Kat wasn’t around for some low commitment stress relief, he suspected this other Lorca was about to beat him senseless for the same release. Unless…

“Well,” he began, “I might not have the information you’re looking for but I do have some rather specialist knowledge.”

_ ”Is that so?” _

“Hmm, you’ve had a long day. I know that look, that feeling. That sensation that everything… grates and you just need… something.” Gabriel tilted his head, looked at the other man, trying to judge how his words were landing. “I know,” he continued, standing up from the bunk and slinking towards the divide.

_ ”Maybe I have,” Gabe said, watching the way in which the other man stood, closing the distance between them. Watched the way he tilted his head, looked at him from under his eyelashes. Gabe was quite certain that he had never looked so ridiculously wanton in his whole life, but there he was, glancing coquettishly up at him, offering who knew what to avoid the beating he had been planning on doling out. “What do you propose to do about it?” he asked.  _

Gabriel swallowed. This had rapidly changed from a ‘well I might as well try’ to a ‘shit this might actually happen’. What was it he was willing to do? How far would he go to save himself from whatever else had been in store. What would any concession on this level actually mean?

“I know you, or at least I know your anatomy and I think I could prove that quite easily,” he said it with more confidence than he felt.

_ ”You think you can pleasure me?” Gabe asked trying to tinge his tone with suspicion. He didn’t know what it was about the idea that had enraptured him, all he did know was that his cock was stirring in it’s confines, his heart beating faster at the thought. _

“I think I know what I like and I think I could do a good job of translating it.” It was such a bland statement, an odd turn of phrase, but Gabriel was sure that what he was saying was true. Most Starfleet officers had more time on their own, away from loved ones than they would like, and he was no different. Gabriel had raised the art of wanking to a specialty, he knew what he enjoyed, knew what he imagined and what stimuli when helped to work him up to the best possible conclusion. He could feel the heat building, his balls tingling as he swelled at the memories, the details he was focussing on with a view to channeling them.

_ ”And you would… share those skills?” Now that the idea had been planted, Gabe was invested, his mouth salivating and his dick twitching at the idea. _

“And what would be in it for me?” he asked, trying desperately to maintain his nonchalant air. 

_ ”Other than my not smashing your face to a pulp?” Gabe asked, his hand hovering over the release on the forcefield. _

“You’re going to do that at some point anyway,” Gabriel pointed out.

_ ”Perhaps,” he said, “but I know as much as you do about what you might enjoy.” _

“Well then, this seems like a terribly convenient arrangement all round doesn’t it.”

_ Gabe watched, trying to see deception in the other man’s gaze. There was no way he’d make this offer out of the goodness of his heart but maybe, maybe this Gabriel was as curious about the sensation as Gabe was. _

Gabriel stayed still, allowing the other man to work through his obvious hesitance. There was an extended silence, but then he released the containment field and stepped inside, before it activated again. They met each others eyes, neither daring or wanting to look away. Gabriel felt the breath still in his chest as the other man closed the distance between them was though pulling himself along a rope between them. 

_ Gabe felt like he was drawn by a magnet towards the other man, towards those blown pupils and the flush that he’d never really seen but was still intimately familiar with. He reached out and wrapped a hand around his head, his fingers winding through his hair to cradle the back of his head the way he knew he would enjoyed. This other Lorca gasped, the touch suddenly seeming to wake him from a trance as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Gabe’s.  _

Gabriel felt as though he’d touched his lips to a live wire the way the sensation seemed to spread and flow out from the point of contact between them. He pushed his tongue forward, searching and thrusting, knowing how he himself liked the sensation of the intrusion, the duel for conquest. The other Lorca, stepped closer and Gabriel couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward against the leg that was pressed between his own. His uniform trousers were proving an unbearable restriction and he groaned in frustration as he ground himself against the firm thigh. 

_ The sensation of another man’s erection was not alien to him, Gabe had slept with anyone and everyone who had taken his fancy, or offered an advantageous proposition over the years, but somehow this was different. This other him, this innocent him, was taking such visceral advantage and it was only proving to stoke his own desire and it’s physical consequence. He was using Gabe, searching his mouth, grinding against him but still, his hand were reaching and stroking places that Gabe didn’t think anyone else would have found. It was a thumb worked beneath his leather chest plate to run across his ribs, another gently stroking the nape of his neck as Gabe in turn arched towards him. _

Gabriel embraced the desperation, the feeling of need from the body in his arms taking some solace from the fact that those little touches he enjoyed so much seemed to appeal to the other man. He pulled back, panting, resting his forehead on the other man’s shoulder for a moment only to start as another set of lips latched onto that place just behind his ear that made his knees go weak. 

“Mngh,” he breathed, tilting his head to allow him better access, “fuck.”

_”Time enough for that,” Gabe said with a chuckle, his lips still brushing the sensitive skin. His hand ran down the back of that ridiculous uniform and over the toned ass before hooking his thumbs under the_ _waistband. He started sucking and licking gently at the other man's neck while backing them towards the wall of the cell._

Gabriel felt his back hit the wall and automatically flipped around to trap the other man. Gabe growled against his neck in response, and he smiled. Reaching down, he ran his palm over the obvious denim clad bulge.

“Seems like I'm not the only one ready for more,” he said in a low whisper as the other Lorca shuddered beneath his touch.

_ ”Fuck,” came the involuntary response, “fucking hell.” He continued as firm and confident hands started unfastening his fly. Lifting his face from the neck he had been so carefully ministering, he met the other man’s eyes and was taken aback by the look of fiery control that met him in return. Leaning in, he pressed a forceful kiss on his lips, and was met by so much enthusiasm in return that the back of his head hit the wall behind him. He tilted to the right so that they could get closer still and it was as though they were drinking each other in as much as dueling for control.  _

_ Gabe reached his hand up and found the closure on the other man’s jacket, freeing it so he could push the ridiculous garment off the sculpted shoulders. The release when his trousers were pushed down over his hips, allowing his achingly hard cock to spring free, was glorious and as Gabe’s hands went to do the same for the other man and their fingers clashed.  _

_ “Lube,” Gabe pulled back just far enough to say, “right hand coat pocket,” he continued as he pushed away the other man’s hands. This was his gift to unwrap. _

Gabriel reached into the other man’s pocket with one hand, while the other sought out the hot erection he had already released. 

“Are you always this prepared?” he asked gruffly finding the bottle. 

_ ”You never know where the day might take you.” _

“I feel woefully underequipt,” Gabriel said, biting his lip as Gabe finally managed to release his trousers and push them down. While his Starfleet issued underwear were snug the difference was like night and day. There was an irritated sound from the other Lorca, who he’d already learnt wore nothing beneath his trousers, and his own pants were quickly dispatched to join his trousers around his knees. Coarse, demanding hands on his arse pulled him forward and the touch of their unsheathed members sent another shock of arousal straight through him. 

_ ”Oh, I think you’ve got everything I need,” Gabe said, reaching back up and directing the other man’s face so that their lips could meet again.  _

“Lube,” Gabriel mumbled drawing back, “we need the lube.” 

_ ”Then open the bloody lube,” he said tilting his head forward so that their foreheads rested against each other, their breath still mingled. He closed his eyes and fell into the sensation.  _

“Give me your hand,” Gabriel instructed and poured a generous pool of gel into Gabe’s cupped right palm, as well as his own. As their hands met around their erect cocks, Gabriel’s fingers spasmed and he dropped the lube bottle but the sound of it hitting the deck was drowned by twin moans. The sound of their panting echoed around the small space punctuated by the wet, slick slide of their joined hands running up and down their shafts. Gabe whimpered and Gabriel moved his free hand up to cup the back of his head again, his fingers stroking gently at the nape of his neck. 

_ The fingers at the back of his head were shadowing the pace of their fists as they slowly built their rhythm. He’d pushed the back of the other man’s t-shirt up and the feel of his warm skin beneath his fingers raked back and forth was strangely mesmerising.  _

_ “Please,” he heard himself stutter, trying to increase their pace, reaching desperately for that final pleasure. _

“Kiss me,” he said, opening his mouth to the other man and gently sucking at his lip. He knew how that felt, knew how closely the two sensations could merge and from the uncontrolled spasm from Gabe knew that he felt it too. Clipped fingernails scraped down his back and he felt his balls lifting, everything in him tightening like a spring ready for release. 

“Feel what you’re doing to me,” he said, “I’m so close and I know you are too.”

_ ”So fucking close. I just… just…” _

“What do you need?” he asked, loosening his grip on their straining cocks.

_ ”You. Me… Fuck just….I need this…” he kept rocking his hips, kept trying for that friction but it wasn’t enough. His head fell forward onto the shoulder before him, biting his own lip to try and recapture what it was he needed, to push him over the edge. The joined fist tightened again, moving painstakingly slowly, squeezing them against each other and then twisting deftly at the perfect point. He thrusted, once, twice his breath hitching, fingers scrabbling while another panting mouth rested against his neck. _

So close. So close. This other, harsher, domineering version of himself coming apart at his hand was enough to push Gabriel over the abyss. He joined him falling forward, shuddering as he came in long hot spurts their hands stuttering as they rode out their orgasims. His forehead resting on the wall behind them, his fingers still stroking soothingly at the downy hair of the head resting on his shoulder, he allowed himself to go limp.

_ Waves of pleasure shocked his loose muscles and Gabe was almost certain that he wouldn’t have still been upright except for the weight of the other man pressing him against the wall. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come so hard and fallen apart so completely. Long gone were the frustrations of the day and as his thoughts settled back down to earth, Gabe thought he might have found an alternative purpose for this other him after all.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual fair... I do hope you've enjoyed though and would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


End file.
